User blog:Grace6287/Former Abby Lee Dance Company Daners
Former Junior Elite Members ''' '''Vivi-Anne "Vivi" Quinn Nesbitt-Stein is a dancer at Candy Apple's Dance Center. Her mother is Cathy Nesbitt-Stein. Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. At competitions, she usually performs lyrical and contemporary pieces. Maddie filmed her final regular Dance Moms episode in February 2016. She will serve as a judge in the thirteenth season of So You Think You Can Dance,[5] with a desire to focus on acting in the future.[6] Mackenzie Frances Ziegler[3] is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler, and a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company.Apart from dance, Mackenzie has long taken voice lessons. She has released a number of songs, including an album ([http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Mack_Z_(album) Mack Z]) that reached #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[4][5][6][7] as well as reaching #7 on their overall album charts.[8]. Joelle Joanie[13] "JoJo" Siwa[14] is the daughter of Jessalynn Siwa. She was previously a contestant on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition in its second season, finishing in fifth place.JoJo joined the ALDC elite competition team in Season 5. [http://thehylandsisters.com/ Brooke Marie Hyland] (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites,[5] but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du SoleOutside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister.On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album.Following the physical altercation seen in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show.In 2016, Brooke graduated high school. It is rumoured that she could potentially be attending Ohio University.[7] Paige Mackenzie Hyland is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing.Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show. Kelly has stated in the past that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. In 2015, Paige has said that she sometimes takes classes at various places, but does not train regularly at any one studio.[4] Since leaving Dance Moms, Paige also posts videos on her YouTube channel. Chloe Mai Nguyen is a dancer from Las Vegas, Nevada. She starred in the episode Clash of the Chloes in the fourth season of Dance Moms. Category:Blog posts